The Arm Wrestling Match
by Love-Peace-Anime
Summary: What happens when Arthur bets Finny could beat Alfred in an arm wrestling match? Will he have to eat a burger if Finny looses? Or will Finny win? If so, what happens to Alfred? **Right Go To Rightful Owners**


"So all I need to do is beat a kid in an arm wrestling match and you'll eat a burger for lunch?" Alfred Jones asked happily.

"Yes," Arthur Kirkland replied smirking. There was no way Finny would loose to the American. He admitted both were very strong, but Finny could easily over power Alfred.

"Alright! It's on!" Alfred said smiling. "You go get this kid and we'll start!"

**xxxXXXxxx **

Arthur walked up the steps to the Phantomhive manor with Alfred following. How was Arthur supposed to borrow Finny for a few minutes when he was working for the Phantomhives? This would be a difficult task to accomplish.

Arthur knocked on the front door of the manor and waited patiently for someone to answer while Alfred fiddled with his fingers in excitement.

The door opened not a minute later to a tall man in black. He smiled kindly at the two outside.

"Whoa! You got red eyes, too! You're like Gilbert or somethin'! Just... not the hair. You have black and he has white," Alfred said pointing to the taller man's eyes.

"Ignore him," Arthur said smiling. "We came here to see Finny, Sebastian."

Sebastian cocked his head curiously. "We at the Phantomhive estate do not allow outsiders to visit the servants," he said smiling.

"Yes. I know that, sir," Arthur said, "but it is urgent. We promise we will not gain much from him other than-"

"Other than me gettin' Artie to eat a hamburger for lunch!" Alfred interrupted, earning a glare from Arthur. Alfred chose to ignore it.

"Please do ignore him. He doesn't know what he's talking about," Arthur said pushing the American aside.

"I know exactly what I'm talkin' about, Artie! You're British so you wouldn't-" The rest of Alfred's sentence went unheard as Arthur put his hand against Alfred's mouth.

Arthur laughed nervously, looking at Sebastian. "If you let us borrow Finny for ten minutes, we will be on our way," Arthur said retracting his hand from Alfred's mouth, thankful that he kept quiet.

Sebastian was silent, thinking about the endless possibilities as to why Arthur would want Finny. Yes, Arthur was a person to trust, but that still didn't change the fact that he is an outsider wanting to see a servant. And who was that man next to him? Could _he_ be trusted? Sebastian decided since he was with Arthur, he could be somewhat trusted.

"Alright. If you excuse me, I'll go get Finny," Sebastian said bowing. Arthur nodded and Sebastian left the doorway only to return a few minutes later with a boy no older than Alfred. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes. He looked a little nervous in front of Arthur and Alfred.

"Hello," he said, his voice clearly sounding British.

"Yes, hello Finny," Arthur said holding out his hand. Finny shook it with a strong grip. "We are here to have you come with us."

"Alright. As long as I'm not out for long," Finny said.

"Of course not! Just a little arm wrestlin'!" Alfred said smiling. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Alfred! But you can call me the Hero~!" Arthur elbowed Alfred in the stomach.

"Please do not," Arthur said.

"Aww no fair!" Alfred whined.

"I'm Finny, sir," said teenager replied smiling.

"Y'know ya don't havta call me sir. You can just call me the He-"

"Alfred. You can call him Alfred, Finny," Arthur said.

"Okay. What was it that you needed, Mr. Kirkalnd?" Finny asked.

"Ah, yes. I need you to have an arm wrestling match with Alfred, here."

Finny looked at the two of them confused. "Wait... Why an arm wrestling match?"

"Long story short, you loose and Arthur eats a burger!" Alfred said. Finny nodded in understanding... Somewhat.

"Alright..."

"Since the meeting is still probably being let out, I'd like to see it happen there. How does that sound, Alfred?" Arthur asked.

"Just fantastical!"

"Fantastical is not a word, Alfred. Stop butchering the English language!"

"It is too a word!"

"Says whom? I highly doubt it is found in the English dictionary."

"Says me!" Arthur rolled his eyes. Finny sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**xxxXXXxxx **

As Arthur predicted, there were a few stragglers in the meeting room. None of which were important. "Let's sit here, Finny and Artie!" Alfred said walking over to the edge of the big wooden table.

"It's Arthur, twit," Arthur mumbled. He and Finny walked to the table, Finny taking a seat across from Alfred.

"You both do know the rules, correct?" Arthur asked as the two got ready.

"Uh huh!" Alfred said.

"I think so," Finny answered. "I just have to make his hand hit the table first using my strength, correct?"

"Yes. Alright. Let's begin." Alfred grabbed Finny's hand. _This'll be way too easy for me!_ he thought. _This Finny guy looks as if he doesn't have an ounce of muscle!_

"Ready." Arthur looked back and forth between Alfred and Finny. He grabbed their hands, keeping them lined up with each other. "Set. Go!" He let go of their hands and instantly Alfred's hand hit the table.

"Aww dude! I wasn't ready!" Alfred whined. He hadn't expected the boy to have that much strength. "Best two out of three!"

"Alright," Finny agreed, latching hands with Alfred.

Arthur grabbed both hands again. "Ready, set, go!" Unlike last time, Alfred's hand didn't hit the table right away. Finny's did.

"One to one. Game point!" Alfred cheered.

Finny smiled. "Indeed," he said. They grabbed hands for a final time. Arthur evened them out.

"Ready. Set. Go!"

Their hands didn't move, but it was clear that both were using all of their strength. Minutes passed by and there was no sign of them stopping anytime soon. Arthur took a seat next to Finny and watched intensely. He did _not_ want to eat any disgusting American food, let alone a burger. He would rather eat what he had packed for lunch that day. Not that it wasn't good or anything.

As the minutes ticked by, it became clear that both were loosing their energy, but both still didn't give out.

"You know what?" Alfred asked, staring at their hands.

"What?" Finny asked.

"I never would've thought you'd be this strong. How'd ya do it?"

"I'd rather not say." And it was true. "What about you? How are you so strong?"

Alfred smiled. "Born with it, I guess."

Finny nodded and both fell silent again. After a few more minutes, it became known that break was ending for the other nations began entering the room. Some of which stopped what they were doing and watched the arm wrestling match. Bets were being made on who would win. Most voted for the stranger.

After a few _more_ minutes, a pair of hands split Finny and Alfred's hands apart. Both blinked in surprise and looked up at the person who stopped the match.

Standing with his arms crossed, glaring, was a man with slicked back blond hair and piercing blue eyes. "The break has ended," he said coldly.

Alfred shrugged and smiled at Finny, ignoring the other man. He held out his hand. "Good game! But I so beat you!" He laughed.

"I beg to differ," Finny stated. He took Alfred's hand and gave it a good shake.

The crowd that had been around the two groaned and pulled money out of their pockets and gave it to a man named Gilbert. He smiled and accepted the money. He was the only one who bet that Ludwig would interrupt the match. Gilbert knew how his brother was.

"Rematch tomorrow," Alfred went on, still holding Finny's hand in a death grip.

"Deal," Finny said. "I better get going now. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Mr. Kirkland!" He waved and walked away.

Alfred looked at Arthur, having forgotten he was there. Arthur was smirking in his chair acting like a boss. He was happy that he wouldn't eat one of those nasty burgers.

"Oh, Artie~" Alfred sang. "Since it was a tie, I'm making you still eat one~" Damn it all.

"No. How many times do I have to say I'll _never_ eat those things you call food?" Arthur asked, glaring.

"No ain't an option, Artie!"

"My name is Arthur!"

"So? You're still eating one!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yeah huh!" Alfred pulled out a burger from his pocket and shoved it in Arthur's face. Arthur backed away some in his chair and swatted the hamburger away.

"Get that _thing_ away from me, twit!"

Alfred laughed. "Nope~"

And that was how the meeting went. Alfred kept forcing a burger in Arthur's face while Arthur shoved it away saying he was never going to to eat it.

* * *

**Good evening, world! I'm back with another one shot that might have no point to it~ Anywho, I still hoped you liked it... About a month ago I had the idea of Alfred having an arm wrestling match with someone who had about as much strength as him. Then Finny came to mind. I began thinking up different scenarios about why they'd be in an arm wrestling match and this stuck out the most. ^^ Anywho, til next time, gummy bears~ Peace!**

**NOTE TO THOSE WHO ARE READING _JUST VISITING HETALIA_ OR _WHO AM I?_:**

**I'm sorry it's taking so long for an update. I've had no motivation to write them. And when I did, I had no ideas. I'm trying my hardest to write more, whether it be forcing myself in a room for hours with nothing but a pen and paper or something similar. I will get them done soon (hopefully) so yeah. Once again, I'm sorry about the long wait and I hope I can make it up somehow. ^^"**


End file.
